Mysterious To All
by Sailor-Aquilla
Summary: A new girl shows up at our famous wizarding school. But a few mysteries have come along for the ride.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: Hi everyone SailorAquilla here. This is my first fanfic and I"m just trying to get the feel of writting. I don't know if this sounds good or not. So read it and review so I can decide if I should continue or not. Oh! And I don't own Harry Potter and company. They all belong to J.K. Rowling but Sarin was created by yours truely me! Read it and tell me what you think. Ok guys! Thanks. Hope you like it! Well on with the story.

* * *

'Why must I go to this Hogwarts school?' A girl asked herself while bording a train on platform 9 3/4 and finding an empty compartment to brood. 'It's not like I WANT to go to this school and protect the boy-who-lived.' She pulled a book out of her trunk and started to read about wandless magic when suddenly the door to her compartment slid open. She looked up and to her suprise she was face to face with Harry Potter himself. 'Well atleast this means I don't have to go looking for him.'

"I'm sorry to bug you miss but may my friends and I share a compartment with you? All the other compartments are full." Harry Potter asked nervously.

"No not at all you can join me I don't mind. I'd love to have some company." The girl motioned to the empty seats across from her and smiled softly. Harry Potter and him friends moved into the compartment and shut the door.

"I've never seen you before are you new?" Harry studied the girl across from him. She was wearing the school robes already and they had barely left the station. Her hair was black with silver highlights and reached down to her waist but what caught his attention the most was the green eyes that stared back at him. They were the exact blazing green of his eyes. If anyone would have glanced at them they would think they were brother and sister. He was brought out of his musing by the girl talking.

"Yes I'm knew. I was home schooled for a while and I finally was able to talk my family into sending me to a wizarding school. Though it was much easier when I was able to ask Albus to let me stay. He is the only wizard Voldemort fears so it is the safest place to be. And my parents believed that so they aloud me to be accepted to Hogwarts." 'If only you knew I was actually here to protect you Mr. Potter, if only you knew.' "By the way my name is Sarin. What are your names?"

"Oh yes how rude of us not to introduce ourselfs. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. This is my best friend Ron Weasley and my other friend Hermione Granger." Harry said while motioning to his friends as he said their name.

"It is very nice to meet you Sarin...is there a last name?" Hermione asked.

"Um well yes there is but...It's not really important.." Sarin stuttered trying to think of how to change the subject. The three friends exchanged looks then turned back to their new friend as the train bearing them to Hogwarts sped forward. Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch while Hermione and Sarin tested each other on their knowledge about almost everything and also talked about how they were taking their N.E.W.T.S this year. Soon the train was nearing the station and the three changed into their robes and everyone moved off the train first years and Sarin heading with Hagrid while Harry and his friends headed to the horse less carriages that would bear them to Hogwarts.

Finally when everyone was in the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat sang it's song and sorted the first years whispers started around the hall as to why McGonagall was still standing with the sorting hat. Then Dumbledore stood and called for attention, which made the hall fall completely silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we stuff our faces with another wonderful beginning of the year feast I would like you to put your hands together for another student who will join out congregation." Dumbledore motioned towards the doors and they opened to show Sarin standing there looking very much like Malfoy would have. People started to whisper to their neighbors but the headmaster called for their attention again and the hall was again quiet. "She was home schooled for much of her life and with the threat of Voldemort raising she and her family have decided to send her here to further her education as well as teach her to defend herself in this war." Dumbledore stopped and watched as people flinched at the Dark Lords name as well as letting the news sink in that they were close to war. "If you would please come forward and be sorted into your house then we may begin our feast." Sarin nodded respectfully to the headmaster and walked towards the front of the hall. The students watched ever step she took but Sarin just held her head high and kept her eyes locked on the Sorting Hat.

When she reached the front she smiles secretly to McGonagall and waited for her to say her name for everyone to hear. She looked looked to Dumbledore and found the twinkle in his eye shining brighter then it ever had before. With a smirk that could scare anyone and mischief clearly evident in her eyes she nodded to Dumbledore and McGonagall the latter of which held the parchment of names for the new students up and cleared her throat to read her name off. "Sarin Potter-Malfoy" Sarin's smirked widened at the gasps that were heard all around the hall and would have laughed had she turned around to see their faces. But as it was she walked up to the Sorting Hat sat on the stool and before she could look around at the shocked faces of the student body the hat fell over her field of vision.

"Ahh. Such a strong one indeed. A Potter AND a Malfoy! I never thought I would see the day when those two ancient lines would cross." A soft voice said in her head and had she been anyone else he might have jumped at the sudden voice but as it was she hide her surprise and replied dully.

"Yes well they have crossed and not by any happy means" Though she had said it in a dull voice there was still an edge to it that said 'Don't bring it up' and soon the hat switch into putting her into her house.

"You are difficult. Potters all go to Gryffindor and all know that Malfoys are Slytherins. Since you have both the traits and neither stand out more then the other I will leave the choice up to you on what house you wish you belong." The Sorting hat told her sounding both between amused and shocked that he could not sort a student.

"To tell the truth Sorting Hat I really don't know what house I want to be in. You know as well as I that must uphold both of my names. Seeing as I am a Potter and a Malfoy I don't see how I can be in either house. If it where an option I would pick both but I don't know what house to choose if I must pick one." Sarin shrugged and the two started to talk about what house would be perfect for her to be sorted into. After awhile the two were tired of trying to figure it out and finally gave up.

"I think you are right my dear. You have become a match for me and I can not sort you. Are you ready to shock the school again with this sorting. You are the first person EVER to be sorted into two houses." The Great Hall was sitting on the edge of their seats. Even the staff of Hogwarts were about to fall off their chairs from how far forward they were seated. The only person in the hall that seemed to be relaxed was the headmaster himself who sat back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop. Finally after 20 minutes of waiting the Sorting Hat finally took a deep breath along with the rest of the school and there was an eerie silence before all was shattered. "Slytherin, Gryffindor!" No one moved or even breathed. Had they heard right. A student had been sorted into TWO houses. That had never happened before and no one thought it was possible. A rather stunned McGonagall took the hat off of Sarin's head she hopped off the stool and turned towards the headmaster who was smiling at her.

"I dare say Sarin you have stunned my students and some of my staff twice in one day. I commend you on that ground I thought it was quite hard to shock BOTH of them. Though the staff is much harder but you seem to have done so." With a small chuckle he raised a goblet to her and waved his wand for another chair to appear next to him. He motioned her to sit in it which she did smiling softly and muttering a small thank you to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and stood looking at his students and raised his hands. "As you all have witnessed a student for the first time has been sorted into two houses. I expect all of you to treat her no different then one of your own. On another note the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden to all students. No magic is to be used in the halls or between classes. Also Mr. Flitch has again reminded me of the list of objects not permitted on school grounds and if any of you should want to know the list is posted in his office. Now before further interruptions let us enjoy our feast." At his last words the tables were filled with food and soon people forgot about Sarin Potter-Malfoy. All those except Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. They all started at her in disbelieve. But soon were drawn into other conversations and Sarin was in another conversation of her own with Professor Snape. They were talking about the joy of potions making and different potions as well as bickering with one another about what potion would best be used to help with a certain curse. Dumbledore sat back and watched the two bicker with one another with his eyes twinkling. This year planned to be a good year for everyone. Dumbledore leaned over and whispered into Sarin's ear that he wished to see her in his office after the feast she nodded then turned her attention back to Severus Snape and their discussion about potions.

After the feast everyone headed back to their dorms and all looked up to see Sarin Potter-Malfoy watching them leave with a twinkle in her eyes to match Dumbledore but her twinkle was a mischievous one that promised more surprises to come to the school of Hogwarts. She waited for everyone to leave before she followed the headmaster to his office and found McGonagall and Snape already there waiting for both of them. Sarin sat in an empty chair infront of Dumbledore's desk and the headmaster took his seat behind it. "Well Sarin since you have been sorted into both Slytherin and Gryffindor you are aloud to go into both common rooms but seeing as how these two houses have a rivalry with each other I think it would be nice if you had your own rooms while you stay here. You might end up being hated by both of the houses and I don't want to wait till you end up in the hospital wing before I do something about it. Your head of houses have agreed to this arrangement and have also asked that if you need anything or if your houses are hostile towards you in any way that they be informed right away. I do wish I could talk with you more Sarin and ask what you and the Sorting Hat were talking about for twenty minutes but that can happen on a later date. Your head of houses will show you to your room and I will call on you again later so that we may speak. If you need anything you know where to find me." With that the two professors and Sarin stood gave their farwells and goodnight then headed towards Sarin's new room. On the way they started talking about the classes and thing that will be learned that year. The professors were surprised to see how much she knew and bet that she could easily beat Hermionefor the top of the classes. They finally arrived and Sarin bid her head of houses goodnight.

Walking into her new room she say that is was very roomy. The colors were a deep red and green each for Gryffindor and Slytherin while the rest was a cherry colored wod or black. All in all the room was very nice. (A/N: I'm tired and don't wish to go into to much detail I might later on in the story though) It had a home feeling to it like a home away from home. But this was her home from now on she knew she was not gong back to the place she came from. There was to much pain and sorrow in that place along with madness, power, and darkness. No she wanted to know she was save even if it was for a little bit. Opening her trunk she took out her night clothes and slipped into them after a nice shower. She settled down under the covers of her bed with her book on wandless magic and soon feel asleep while reading.

A/N: Well thats it for now. Review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I continue? Well yeah anyways. Review!


	2. meeting with Dumbledore

A/N: Ok well here is chapter 2. I know my chapters are not very long but my friends want me to write a chapter a day and I found it is kind of hard to do when I don't know exactly what is happening and I have my phone ringing off the hook. But I don't think I'm going to be able to do a chapter a day anymore. But read chapter 2 and tell me what you think all the good stuff that everybody says. And I don't own any of the characters except for Sarin.

* * *

The next day came all to early for Sarin. Well she thought so anyway. Since she was now a student at Hogwarts she had responsibilities to get up and go to her classes. And today would be the start of the long year. Sarin groaned into her pillow when she say what time it was. 'You have got to be kidding me. I know I can't go back to sleep once I'm up damn I really didn't have to get up 2 hours early.' Grumbling all the while she get up took a shower and got ready. She went over all the things she would need for classes that day twice just to waste time. Then with nothing else to do and half an hour till breakfast she decided to make her way slowly towards the Great Hall while reading. Grabbing an advance potions book from her trunk she headed to the hall. It took her the half hour to make it to there and when she entered found the teachers already there but no other students. The professors were all speaking quietly with each other about this and that. Sarin nodded to Dumbledore when he looked at her as she took her seat next to him again and started back on the potions argument she and Severus started last night. She knew she was right and she had brought her advance potions book with her and pointed it out to him. The other professors laughed at the sight of Snape pouting because he wasn't right. But soon the students where making there way into the hall for breakfast and all the teachers went back to their breakfast, all except four who handed out the schedules to their respective houses. Dumbledore handed Sarin her schedule which he pulled out from the inside of his robe. One was a schedule for regular classes another had to do with training that she, Potter, and Malfoy were all to receive. Though she already knew how to do a lot of the stuff on the second schedule she still couldn't wait till that afternoon when she would join the to other teens in Dumbledores's office.

Sarin ate her breakfast slowly and kept switching from looking at Draco to Harry. 'It's amassing' she mused 'that these two are on the same side and they still don't know it. If they would give up there stupid rivalry and called for a friendship there would be so many more people on the light side. People follow Draco though yes he would be put in more danger because he has joined us Dumbledore can protect him like he did my mother.' She sighed and stood nodded to the teachers and headed off to her first class of the year which happened to be double potions Slytherin and Gryffindor. She was again the first to arrive and took a seat in the front of the class. Sitting back in her chair she closed her eyes while thinking about her mother and father and how they were doing. Soon she picked up the slight sound of talking and laughing from the students which meant that classes would start soon. Opening her eyes and sitting forward she got her stuff ready for one of her favorite classes. The students finally piled into the classroom and Sarin was surprised to see that Draco Malfoy had sat next to her. She turned her full attention to him when he held out his hand to her introducing himself.

"Hello you're the new girl are you not. My name is Draco Malfoy" Draco smiled a genuine smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back while shaking his hand.

"You are very observant Draco. But dear cousin my name is not 'new girl' it is Sarin." Sarin couldn't help but smirk when she called him her cousin. But she started laughing at the incredulous look she received. Draco opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was cut short when the door to the dungeon swung open with a band. With a mischievous smirk on her face Sarin raised and eyebrow to the professor who glared back at her but there were traces of mirth in his eyes. Then it was covered and the potions master glared hatefully at all the students except Draco and Sarin.

"Today you will be working on a difficult potion. I assume you all are old enough to complete it. Any of you that utterly fail this potion will be kick out of my class and will not return to it again. The instructions are on the bored now get working." Snape all but growled out at the students and turned, his robes flaring out around him, and sat at his desk to look over papers. Draco and Sarin were the first up to get their ingredients. Draco started on his potion while Sarin made notes from the bored in her potions notebook. She recorded any potions she needed. And this type of healing tonic could definitely come in handy. After it was written down she started on her potion and made notes here and there on the page that would help with the potion. She would occasionally look at Draco but more times then not her hair would fall around her face to create a curtain. So she just gave up and put her full attention onto her potion only to stop ten minutes later for Snape to berate Potter on how he was cutting something up. But she easily tuned him out and went back to work. The rest of the class time whirled past them and it was time the potions were to be turned in. Draco, Hermione, and Sarin got perfect marks. Though Snape didn't look happy about giving Hermione perfect mark but none the less did. The rest of the potions were acceptable and no one was thrown out of the class.

The bell rang and everyone was off to their next class. And the day went the same for all her other classes as it did for potions. They got an assignment, there were occasionally small interruptions that were dealt with accordingly, then class was over. After transfiguration, charms, herbology, divination, and double DADA the day was over and all the students found themselfs in the Great Hall for supper. Sarin had a headache from the amount of homework she had. She had homework from all her classes except potions and divination. But since she begged the headmaster she now had arithmancy and ancient runes work though she didn't actually take the class. There was not enough time for her to go to all these classes along with her extra training so the headmaster said the teachers could give her work like the other students got and when NEWTS got there she could take the tests if she wanted to. She was looking forward to this year but now she just wanted to go take a potion to get rid of her headache.

She muttered angrily to herself all through dinner cursing her headache to hell and back again which only seemed to make it worse off. Finally supper was over and she made her way to the headmaster office said the password and walked in sitting in an empty chair. No one was there yet and she had not expected them to be. 'I always seem to be early everywhere I go'. Just as she thought this Dumbledore came into his office with Draco and Harry trailing behind him in obvious confusion as to why they were needed. Sarin stood and greeted the headmaster while watching as the boys finally got over their confusion and started glaring at one another. She walked over to both boy who had just taken their wands out and pointed them at each other and stood between them taking their wands. Smirking at both of them she led them to two other empty chairs and pushed them into the seat. Then sat back down in her chair that was in the middle of both of theirs to stop any fights that might break out between the two rivals. Though she seriously doubted there would be any fights but she just wanted to be safe. Dumbledore sat at his desk while Sarin gave the boys back their wands.

"I called the three of you here so that we may clear up how Sarin's last name is Potter-Malfoy. I know everyone thinks that it is impossible for these two lines to have ever crossed and that some of the students think it is a trick but I assure you that is not so. Sarin is you please will you tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy how your last is as such?" Sarin nodded and cleared her throat while Dumbledore sat back in his chair and watched the boys to see their reactions.

"I can not just outright tell you how my last name is as it is. So I might as well give you the whole story as it was told to me by my parents. And I knew the headmaster knows this story well." Sarin thought for a second then took a deep breath to start what might be a long story. "Many believe that Lucius and you Draco along with your mother are the only Malfoys. Well they are wrong. When Lucius Malfoy was born he had a twin sister. Because she was not a male she was not made a fuss over. She was raised to be a dutiful wife to whichever pureblood she was arranged to be married to. You know how there is yin and yang, light and dark. Well that was here. Lucius was born with dark feelings. He was born to follow the muggle born that he is following now. His twin sister, Karen Malfoy, though she look like the perfect Malfoy girl wanted nothing to do with the darkness of the Malfoy's. So when she was accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin she secretly made friends with those of other houses. She was not talked about much as everyone was focusing on her brother." She sighed and cleared her throat again deciding to start on her fathers side so Harry didn't feel left out. Dumbledore produced a glass or water and handed it to Sarin which she graciously thank the headmaster for and took a sip before continuing. "One of her friends was a Potter from Gryffindor. And no Harry it was not your father James. Yes James was one of her friends but that is not the Potter that I am talking about. His name was Nathan Potter. Younger brother of James Potter, heir to the Potter line. Nathan Potter and Karen Malfoy had a lot in common. They were both ignored for the heir that was alive. Nathan was a year younger then his brother James. And though he came from the Potter line he was still slightly ignored by his parents. But it suited him just fine. James spent a lot of time with him and always included him in everything they did. Nathan and Karen became good friends. But when it got out to both of the families they were friends in their seventh year they were torn apart. It's kind of like what happened in Romeo and Juliet except the ending is a little different. Anyway back to the story. Karen was finally fed up with her family for taking away Nathan so she joined the light side like she had planned to do right after they graduated. Because of this the Malfoy's were outraged that one of their own would betray them like that and Karen Malfoy was put in a lot of danger. Nathan on the other hand was still with the side of the light and vowed to protect Karen with his life. Nathan told James he had done this and James told their parents and tried to change their minds about Karen. But it was to no avail and they to went after Karen to get her away from Nathan. Dumbledore was a step ahead of everyone as he always it and sent Karen and Nathan into hiding. They stayed hidden for years and everyone thought they were dead. Only the Potter's and the Malfoy's knew otherwise. After living with one another and hiding for 5 years they decided to get married. Instead of giving up either of their sur names they joined them. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were there to witness the marriage while Albus Dumbledore himself." She motioned to the headmaster. "Performed the marriage. It was a nice little thing from what I was told. And on March 5th a girl from the Potter and Malfoy lines was born. That little girl was named Sarin Potter-Malfoy." Sarin collapsed into her chair after such a long story and drank from the glass over water she still held in her hand. After a few moments of silence she looked over and Harry and then at Malfoy and almost burst out laughing. She did not mean to put them into shock but she apparently had from the looks of it. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat there with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. It was a funny sight to see. Looking at Dumbledore told her he was highly amused as well with their expressions. Sarin and Dumbledore sat back and waited for one of them to come out of their shocked state. They didn't have to wait to long but it was long enough when there was nothing but silence. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times and looked like a fish. While Malfoy had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So you're saying that your mother is my fathers twin sister. So three of the four people my father wants to kill are you, your mother, and your father. I remember him saying something about having clues to finding them but he has not found them as of yet. I wanted to ask him who he was talking about but he would never tell me. He always said if something happened to him I would take up trying to find you three and ultimately kill you. But after hearing this story I don't think I want to kill someone who is family." Draco smiled and stood up, walking over to his cousins seat and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the Malfoy family cousin.". They both smiled and hug each other like friends who had not seen one another in a long time. Soon they pulled apart and started at Harry who had finally stopped looking like a fish.

"Well this really wasn't expected. I didn't think I had family other then the Dursleys. I was kind of in denial for a bit but I think it would be nice to have more family. It is just hard to think that I'm actually related to the Malfoy's it's like a nightmare come true." Draco and Sarin sent him death glares at that comment.

"Potter it's not like all of us are evil just because most of them were. Yes Malfoy's are a dark family who follow Voldemort. But not all of us want to. For one thing my mother doesn't follow him. She doesn't have the Dark Mark and plays her part to fool my father into believing that she adores the Dark Lord. I may look like my father but I have taken after my mothers brains and I despise that snake faced bastard." Draco was seething because he was insulted like that by Potter but some of his anger drained away when Sarin put her hand on his shoulder. He then looked at Potter again and waited for him to say something.

"Are you saying that you follow the light side Malfoy?" Harry was confused. One minute he has no family and Malfoy is a Death Eater in training. Now he has a family, he is related to the Malfoys, Draco sounds like he wants nothing to do with Voldemort, and he was RELATED to the MALFOYS. 'Not to mention I'm related to the Malfoys.' He could think of nothing else except that he was related to his rival. But got over it when he say Draco nod saying yes he supported the light side. Harry sat back in his chair and ran a hand threw his hair. "Well I guess this is cool. I have a bigger family then I though. It is definitely going to take some getting used to." Harry stood and gave Sarin a small hug as well as Draco which surprised everyone in the room, well except for Dumbledore of course whose eyes twinkled all the more. The three cousins sat down and all got to work on what they would do in order to train and defeat Voldemort. They planned to pull all of their strengths together and would help one another with their weaknesses. No one was to know of the extra classes. Not even Ron and Hermione to Harry's displeasure.

A couple hours later and after a couple moments of silence Sarin asked Dumbledore if all of them could move into rooms that were close together. They were family now and it only seemed fair. She looked over at Harry and Draco and they nodded as well. Harry pointed out that it would be safer to have rooms near one another. One reason was that they could not go barging into common rooms to houses they did not belong to it was also against the rules. Dumbledore stared at the three family members in front of him and decided to let them have room near one another. They all rose from their chair and followed Dumbledore to Sarin's rooms where when they entered there were two doors off of the small common room that was where she stayed. "I had thought that you would all want to stay near one another so I took it upon myself to add two new rooms to your's Sarin. They are the same as yours Sarin." Dumbledore motioned to the two new doors. Harry chose the room decorated in Gryffindor colors while Draco chose the other which was in Slytherin colors. Dumbledore bid them goodnight and told them to rest up for tomorrow they were to be expected in Snape's office after dinner.

The cousins walked into their rooms and changed into the night clothes. After that was done they laid out on the common room floor and talked about what they had missed out on for so many years. Right before they all went to bed Draco asked if they wanted to go to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. "Hey you guys why don't you come with me for Christmas break back to the manor. Mother is terrible bored and has nothing to do in the manor all by herself. I was planning on asking her to stay here with Christmas break with you two but I think it would be nice for her to meet you guys. After all you are family so I don't see what the problem is. And since you are family while you are in the manor you are safe. Not even Voldemort can touch you there Harry the wards on the estate are ancient and no one not even snake face can get through them so you are perfectly safe." Draco asked looking at both of them hoping they would say yes. Which both did right away. They were glad to have a family again. Draco offered to have Sarin's parents join them but she declined the offer to have them for it would be very hard to communicate with them and it was still not safe to come out of hiding for a reason she would not give. They hugged once more and headed to their rooms for a good nights sleep.

* * *

Like? Don't like? Good? Bad? Come on review and give me ideas. I'm only one person I need a little help you know. 


End file.
